


These Dreams

by DarcyFarrow



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: No Rumple didn't put his family under a sleeping curse in 6.19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarcyFarrow/pseuds/DarcyFarrow
Summary: What's really going on at the end of 6.19.





	These Dreams

"I assume you have Belle and Gideon safely tucked away."

"Both peacefully asleep and safe."

**Thirty Minutes Earlier. . . .**

As the orchestra struck up a waltz, Rumplestiltskin walked across the ballroom towards her, his hands reaching out and a guileless smile lighting his tanned face. The sleeves of his silk shirt billowed as he walked, but his leather trousers clung to his legs as if he'd been born in them. Belle sighed in her sleep. Just as his hands came round her waist, she heard a voice behind her, "Come with us, Mother."

"Gideon, not yet," she groaned, as Rumple's lips pressed against her cheek. 

"You must come. We need you." She felt her son's strong hand clamp her shoulder.

"Come along, sweetheart," Rumple breathed into her ear. "To the kitchen. It will be safe there." He tugged at her hand.

"What? Where are we?"

"You're dreaming, Mother. We entered your dream."

"I don't under—"

"So we can talk." A puff of magic carried the three of them to the kitchen, where she and Rumple had spent so many happy hours, long ago. She'd always felt strangely protected here, behind the wards of the Dark Castle. "This is the only place we can talk safely." Rumple was still smiling but his tone was urgent. "She can't hear us in the Dream Realm."

"Fairies don't dream," Gideon explained.

"We have only a few minutes before I have to go back, but we must talk. I have no great fondness for Mrs. Hook, but the Black Fairy is a danger to us all, so we will stop her."

"Father has a plan, Mother. It will work." Belle ran her hand down her son's cheek. So boyishly enthusiastic, he was, so full of hope. "Wait til you hear it!"

She accepted the chair that Rumple drew out for her. "Yes. It will work. Tell me all about it, my loves." And as she listened, her heart swelled with pride. They were brilliant, her two men, with their schemes and their courage. She dreamt on, listening.


End file.
